


Masquerade Ball

by umbreonblue



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Disguise, Gen, Masquerade Ball, information gathering, kiss, sneaking in the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Hanasaki cross dresses for an investigation. It goes well. Then, Twenty Faces shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> onward!

On a new job, the Detectives Club has to investigate a Masquerade ball to see if a certain someone is cheating. Unfortunately for Hanasaki, the target is only interested in girls, so… he has to go in disguise.

With Kobayashi outside, Inoue with security, and Pippo-chan in the rafters, Hanasaki has to go in solo.

Hanasaki sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. He had longish brown hair (a wig), and makeup on (concealer and blush), wearing a light blue dress and heels, as well as a silver necklace (wiretap and voice changer), complimenting his eyes. ‘Noro went all out on me…’ he sulks.

Shaking ‘her’ head, ‘she’ puts on ‘her’ half mask, and moved over to the target. “Um… would you like to dance?” Hanasaki asks, and the target says, “If a pretty girl like you asks, how could I not refuse?”

They dance, and he asks, “I didn’t get your name.” Hanasaki smiles, “Just call me Hana.”

After dancing for a bit, Hana moves over to the punch table. The target drinks, and Hana takes a glass, only to dump it in a plant when he wasn't looking. The punch was spiked.

The target talks as he was drunk, Hana getting all the information she needed out of him. Hana excuses herself to the ladies room, only the target wouldn’t let her. “Um… I have to go.”

“Oh no you don’t. Don’t tell anyone, especially my girlfriend, but don’t you want to get out of here with me?” the target drunkenly asks as he moves his hand down her back. Just when Hana was about to slap him, another hand stops him.

“The lady said no,” the man said. Hana looks at her savior, a handsome man in a tux and a crescent moon mask. The target glares, then feels the hand on his wrist tighten, “Ow! OK! Fine…” He backs off.

Hana smiles at her savior, “Thanks for that.” The mysterious man smiles, “You’re welcome. Would you care to dance?” Hana smiles, “Sure!”

As they dance, Hana recognizes that hand and that expression on her savior’s face. ‘Twenty Faces?! Here?!’ He internally panics, hoping that he doesn’t recognize him.

The man asks for her name, to which Hanasaki says is Hana. The man smiles, then leans in close to whisper, “You look great in that dress, Hanasaki-kun.” Hana keeps dancing, but has a scared look in her eyes, “How did you-?”

“I’d recognize those eyes anywhere,” Twenty Faces looks at ‘her’ nervous face and chuckles, “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything here. I was just gathering information. Besides, seeing you in a dress is quite the surprise as is.”

‘Hana’ glares at him, then after the dance ends, so does the ball. Twenty Faces bows and quickly disappears before Hanasaki could catch him. Sighing, everyone goes home.

The investigation a success, Akechi asks Hanasaki if Twenty Faces did anything to him. Hanasaki answers, “Other than saving me, nothing.” It wasn’t the answer he expected.

Kobayashi glares, “If he did anything to you-”

“I told you, I’m fine!” Hanasaki reassures, then Kobayashi backs off, distracted by food.

That night, Hanasaki was still awake, changed out of his disguise, and in bed. He dozes off, but the window opens, a man coming in. Hanasaki glares, and the man smiles as he gets onto the bed, arms trapping Hanasaki on either side. “What do you want?” Hanasaki asks, already knowing who it was that sneaked in.

Twenty Faces smiles at him, “Just checking up on you.” Hanasaki glares, “Well, I’m fine. Now **get out**.” Twenty Faces pecks his cheek before leaving out the window, Hanasaki blushing then sighing. After closing the window, he lays back down in bed, thinking, ‘Do I actually like him?’ Shaking his head, ‘No! It was just spur of the moment. That’s all!’ Sighing, he falls asleep after vowing to never mention this to anyone. **Ever**.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
